Relaciones Francia-Japón/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios japoneses Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Shinzō Abe and French President Emmanuel Macron at the 43rd G7 summit. 内閣官房内閣広報室. kantei.go.jp |-| François Hollande= François Hollande Akihito - François Hollande.jpg| Le président français François Hollande et l'empereur japonais Akihito, le 8 juin 2013 à Tokyo Photo Koichi Kamoshida. AFP François Hollande - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and French President Francois Hollande shake hands during a joint news conference held in Paris on Monday. | KYODO |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Nicolas Sarkozy - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) greets French President Nicolas Sarkozy during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Nicolas Sarkozy - Taro Aso.jpg| Left to right: French President Nicolas Sarkozy, German Chancellor Angela Merkel, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, Russian President Dmitry Medvedev, during the Family Photo. G8website/Ansa photo by:Massimo Percossi Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and Japan Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama hold a bilateral meeting during the Nuclear Security Summit at the Washington Convention Center in Washington, DC, April 13, 2010. Naoto Kan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy y Naoto Kan, este jueves, en la residencia del primer ministro japonés en Tokio. POOL / REUTERS Nicolas Sarkozy - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy, right, shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda during arrivals for a G20 summit in Cannes, France on Thursday, Nov. 3, 2011. (AP Photo/Markus Schreiber) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese PM meets Royal, Sarkozy; presser AP Archive |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Akihito - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Toast entre le Président Chirac et l'Empereur Akihito. Photo : Ministère des Affaires étrangères/F. de La Mure Takeo Miki - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac with Japanese prime minister Takeo Miki on a trip to Japan, 1st August 1976 Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) receives former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone for a meeting at the Elysee Palace July 12. The meeting, followed by a luncheon was on the occasion of the Franco-Japanese Dialogue Forum held at the Presidential Palace. FRANCE JAPAN Morihiro Hosokawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Visit Of Jacques Chirac In Japan On October 26, 1993 - With the prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa. Jacques Chirac‏ - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| France-Jacques Chirac And Tomiichi Murayama Meet AP Jacques Chirac - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| World leaders attending the Group of Eight (G-8) summit of industrialised nations arrived on Saturday (16/5) at their meeting place - Weston Park, a 5,600 hectare estate that is the ancestral home of the 8th Earl of Bradford. AP Archive Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, y el primer ministro de Japón, Keizo Obuchi, emitieron ayer un comunicado conjunto donde afirman que "la estabilidad de los tipos de cambio entre el euro y el yen es especialmente importante para los mercados de cambios" Jacques Chirac‏ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Clinton, Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori and French President Jacques Chirac share a light moment as they enter a dining room for a working dinner at the G-8 summit meeting in Nago, Okinawa, Japan July 21. AP/Itsuo Inouye Jacques Chirac‏ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Jacques Chirac japan.kantei.go.jp Jacques Chirac‏ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Diplomatie : Jacques Chirac a reçu le Premier ministre japonais qui achève une tournée européenne destinée à renforcer les liens de son pays avec l'OTAN (Reuteurs) |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Hirohito.jpg| El viaje de F. Mitterrand a Japón, resumen del día: llegada de la pareja presidencial al palacio imperial para una cena de gala, apretón de manos mitterrand-Hirohito, presentación de los invitados. Ina.fr Akihito - François Mitterrand.jpg| France - Mitterrand Supports Japan's U.N.Role. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| M. François Mitterrand, Président de la République, et M. Zenko Suzuki, Premier ministre du Japon. Palais d’Akasaka. (Photo : Elysée/service photographique) François Mitterrand - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at the Imperial Palace Gardens in Tokyo, Japan (left to right) Jacques Delors, Bettino Craxi, Rudolphus Lubbers, Helmut Kohl, President Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Brian Mulroney. 5/5/86. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum François Mitterrand - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| 8 Leaders: At the Hunt club from left are Jacques Deiors; Ciriaco De Mita; Margaret Thatcher; Ronald Reagan; Brian Mulroney; Francois Mitterrand; Noboru Takeshita and Helmut Kohl. (detalle de foto). McConnell, Colin François Mitterrand - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| "SIETE + UNO". Londres. 17 de julio de 1991. La primera fila (de izquierda a derecha): G. Bush, M. Gorbachev, J. Major, F. Mitterand, G. Kohl; segunda fila: J.Dellor, J.Andreotti, J.Malruni, T.Kayfu, R.Lubbers (detalle de foto). © Fundación Gorbachov 2010 François Mitterrand - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| François Mitterrand & Kiichi Miyazawa. G7 enjeux. Ina Politique Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Hata gestures during his talk with French President Francois Mitterrand. François Mitterrand - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Tomiichi Murayama, lBill Clinton, François Mitterrand (detalle de foto), (Afp) |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito (L) chats with French President of Union for French Democracy (UDF) Valéry Giscard d'Estaing in Paris on October 5, 1994. / AFP PHOTO / Pierre BOUSSEL Takeo Fukuda - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, Takeo Fukuda (福田赳夫), Jimmy Carter, Helmut Schmidt and Valéry Giscard d'Estaing at the G7 Economic Summit in Bonn, Germany., 06/16/1978. White House photo Masayoshi Ōhira - Sin imagen.jpg| The leader of the seven industrialized nations who are attending the economic Summit meeting here gather for a breakfast given by Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira before the start of the summit 6/28. LTR are: French President Valery Giscard D'Estaing; Prime Minister Ohira; U. S. President Carter; British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher; Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti; Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark; and West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt. Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Japón